Pride and Magic
by Madbrit-inVA
Summary: A little twist on a classic Jane Austen story. The Harry Potter characters take over the world of P&P. With a little magic and romance. HPxGW and HGxRW are the main romances. Co-written: Whisperheart & Madbirt-inVA.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

This is a Pride and Prejudice X Harry Potter Crossover that the two of us (Whisperheart and Madbirt-inVA) will be co-writing. Characters from P&P will be switched out with characters from Harry Potter, and will retain both the P&P and HP characteristics. Although set in the same time frame as P&P, and following the same plot, the characters will keep their magical abilities. The characters will NOT be attending Hogwarts. The characters are as follows:

Mr. Bennet= Arthur Weasley

Mrs. Bennet= Molly Weasley

Jane Bennet= Hermione Granger

Elizabeth Bennet= Ginny Weasley

Mary Bennet= Hannah Abbot

Kitty (Katherine) Bennet= Parvati Patil

Lydia Bennet= Lavender Brown

Mr. Charles Bingley= Ron Weasley

Ms. Caroline Bingley= Fluer Delacour

Mr. Darcy= Harry Potter

Georgiana Darcy= Luna Lovegood

Mr. Collins= Neville Longbottom

Charlotte Lucas= Cho Chang

Lady Catherine De Bourgh= Dolores Umbridge

Anne De Bourgh= Susan Bones

Mr. Wickham= Draco Malfoy

Colonel Fitzwilliam= Seamus Finnigan

Mr. Gardiner= Remus Lupin

Mrs. Gardiner= Nymphadora Tonks

Bennet Maid= Sybil Trelawney

I'm sorry to say there weren't enough characters to give everyone a part in our lovely story. If we ever write another story in this similar fashion we'll be sure to include them and take suggestions. xD So until then we apologize to Sirius Black, James & Lily, Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort, Dumbledore, all the omitted Weasleys, excluded professors, the Dursleys, and everyone else. You will be remembered if there is another story!

We both love Pride and Prejudice, and the plotline will be more similar to that of the movie (starring Kiera Knightley) rather than the book. We took notes on characters and on the plotline while watching so forgive us if something is omitted that was in the book. The characters will keep their first names, but take the last name of the character's place they are taking. (i.e. Arthur Weasley= Arthur Bennet). Please enjoy our lovely crossover. FEEDBACK IS ENCOURAGED!

~Norabora (Madbrit-inVA) & Whisper (Whisperheart)

**

* * *

**

Norabora

**'****s Note: **

Personally, I'm a Neville fan, so I'm already shooting daggers at Whisper for making him Creeper Collins ;) I had to put in the singing maid…. She's hiding a dagger under her skirts! At first, she was going to be Sirius Black in disguise… but she is crazy Trelawney instead, who, eventually, will pop out with a dagger in her hand!!! While watching the movie, I was writing down the character descriptions. I admit I'm a little crazy (ask whisper) so if anything absolutely crazy pops up, it's me :) Such as Mr. Wickham picks his nose… and Mr. Darcy looks sexy as he walks across fields laden with mist!! I'll pass you over to the sane one now… BUT I'LL BE BACK… I'm always watching :]

**Whisper****'****s Note:**

LOL. I'm thrilled. I get to be the sane one! YAY!!!!!................... Yeah right-anyway moving on. So while we were watching the movie I was in charge of writing down the plot. Basically every single thing that ever happens! O_O I also was furiously scribbling down quotes I found amusing, such as "Are these compliments the result of impulse of the moment or previous study?" Yeah you probably won't get that until it gets there but it is VERY humorous. So I suppose I am a little more sane than the other one, and I will be secretly forcing her to keep Neville as Creeper Collins (don't get me wrong I love Neville, but no one else fits so perfectly!). Well I gotta go! Please read! Remember I'll know if you didn't. I'm always watching…….. :]


	2. Matchmaking

**Warning… we randomly make comments xD 3 NoraBora & WhisperHeart**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Matchmaking **

There was a calm breeze that morning, making the grass bend as Ginevra Bennet walked across the field. A golden glow illuminated the morning as the sun slowly rose over the country. Birds chirped merrily. Ginevra Bennet blew out the candle she'd been reading by and got to her feet. She was about five minutes from her house. Early that morning she'd been having trouble sleeping. So with a candle and match in hand she'd gone out to the fields to read. Now though her parents would be waking and if they figured out she'd left the house they'd be in a panic.

Closing her book she picked up her skirt and ran, trying to avoid the muddy puddles which would give away her morning activities. Reaching the medium sized stone house she sneaked up to the window in which she snuck out at in the night. Her older sister Hermione Bennet helped her in.

"Where were you!?!? Do you know what could have happened? Mother would never give me a break if she thought I was helping you sneak out. It's improper for a lady of your status to sneak out at night. Who knows what people could think you were doing?"

Ginevra rolled my eyes. She loved her older sister; she was the only sister that Ginevra had truly bonded with as she'd grown up. Hermione was a worry-wart though. Unlike Ginny she was studious, and proper. She was the natural beauty in the family, sought after, but never had she been proposed to. She deserved a good family with someone who would care for. "Don't worry Hermione. You know Father wouldn't care, and Mother would just die of heart failure, so we won't tell them. I'll try not to do it again." Ginny promised looking up at her with big brown eyes, pleading forgiveness.

Hermione smiled, casting aside the lecture she'd been practicing in her mind. Instead she reached for Ginny's dress and offered to do up the back. "Hurry up Gin' Mother will be wondering where you are soon. I've already told her you were still sleeping. They've got important news to tell us."

Ginny slid on the dark brown dress and ran a comb through her silky red hair. Together she and Hermione ran downstairs and waited outside their father's office. Their sisters already waited expectantly outside. Hermione was the oldest. With light brown hair and brown eyes she had gorgeous features that captured everyone's attention. She was also probably the brightest of them all. At age twenty-five she had left Hogwarts eight years ago. Their mother constantly lectured her on getting a move on. What a shame that it had been so long, and she still wasn't married.

Ginevra was the second child, and more commonly went by Ginny. She had inherited the fiery red hair as well as the honey-brown eyes that usually ran in the family. Ginny had pale skin, sprinkled with freckles, and under a calm appearance, had a fiery temper that sent her suitors fleeing for cover.

The poor middle child of the Bennets was Hannah. She was the only other daughter with red hair, and although she could have used it to her advantage, instead cared little for her appearance. Hannah had thrown herself into her studies at Hogwarts and was disappointed as just this year she had graduated. Hannah hated the idea of growing up to get married, and preferred to play the piano and learn.

Parvati Bennet was the fourth child she had darker brown hair, the famous brown eyes and a flirtatious attitude. It was a wonder she hadn't already captured a husband. Her eagerness to leave Hogwarts was no secret, because she'd rather be out socializing then learning things. Lucky for her she only had to bare a year more.

Lavender Bennet was the youngest, and probably could be considered spoiled rotten. Although she'd learned her place that didn't stop her from getting what she wanted in almost every situation. The most like her mother of the five, she fretted over her future, and didn't forget a bit of gossip. Her light brown hair and doe-like eyes made her a catch at the young age of sixteen. Lavender and Parvati were so close one would have thought them twins, if it wasn't clear that Parvati took charge in most situations.

Ginny and Hermione took seats in the parlor, where they were far enough away from Mr. Bennet's study to seem innocent, but could still hear everything their parents were talking about. As the maid-Sybil- drifted in humming an eerie tune the door flew open and Mr. Bennet strode out.

Arthur Bennet was an aging man, beginning to bald. His red hair was now slowly fading to brown, and bits of gray could be seen. He was trying his hardest to ignore his wife who seemed to be pestering him about something. Mr. Bennet took his seat and finally said to his wife. "I already did."

Mrs. Molly Bennet who had graying red hair let out a gasp of shock and then smiled tremendously before stooping down to kiss her husband. "What a lovely father you girls have! He's definitely looking after you, though mind you I'm doing quite a good job on my own."

Parvati let out a titter, and Lavender said "You did really go didn't you Papa?" When Mr. Bennet nodded Lavender and Parvati began to fake dance in the corner of the room. Hannah looked up from her book and sighed annoyed. "Will someone please tell me what all the fuss is about?"

Hermione and Ginny also looked to their mother for explanation. "Girls Netherfield Park has been rented out."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "The famous wizarding mansion where Godric Gryffindor once stayed?"

"That's the one dear! A Mr. Ronald Bingley has rented it out. They say he receives an allowance of 5,000 Galleons yearly. And that's not even speaking of all the Sickles and Knuts he must also have! He's sure to be handsome and young. Mr. Bennet has gone and invited him to the party tonight."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Mr. Ronald was sure just to be another city man who didn't fancy country girls. "Surely he didn't say he was coming?"

All the eyes in the room turned to Mr. Bennet. The man set down his morning _Prophet_ and sighed. "Yes Mr. Bingley did agree to come to the party. He's here with two others I believe. I didn't meet either of them or inquire though so don't ask." He said seeing his wife's face light up. The girls Ginny and Hermione laughed as Molly stomped off to oversee Lydia and Parvati's homework.

Sybil wandered into the room humming under her breath. "Did you say something?" Hannah asked. Sybil turned her wide eyes on the seventeen year old. "Oh yes dear! You shall be on the bad side of the coming events. Nothing good for you. No!" Sybil cackled. Her eyes turned to Ginny and Hermione. "Unfortunately I can't find anything in the future to suggest your death or an unhappy ending."

**

* * *

**

Nora- OMG THE MAID IS ALWAYS SINGING!!!!!

**Whisper- Just wait, she's a creeper!!**

* * *

The party at the Lucas house was loud! Ginny searched the room, but couldn't spot anyone, but Hermione. Hurrying over, they sat down on a bench in the back of the room. A lot of people were dancing and clapping to the music. Ginny's eyes appraised the room. "Few gentlemen tonight."

Hermione looked up, her eyes sweeping the room. "Yes. I suppose. It is a shame, not as many to try and match you with."

"Ha! They're all to busy falling in love with you. I don't fancy a single one of these stuck-up peacocks."

Hermione shook her head a light brown curl falling from where it had been pinned up. "One day someone will catch you eye and you'll have to watch that tongue of your's, Ginny!" Ginny laughed and then stood to make room as their friend, Cho Lucas, Mr. & Mrs. Lucas's only daughter to sit with them. She brushed back her black hair, perhaps her only becoming feature. But what Cho lacked in looks she made up for in heart and wits. "Mr. Bingley has just arrived; shall we go to the hall to get a look?"

The girls nodded and they hurried toward the entrance. Ronald Bingley strode in front, his hair slicked back and a small playing about his lips. He seemed friendly enough. Another man with dark black messy hair and green eyes walked head held high into the room. On his arm was a woman, presumably one of their sisters or wives. Cho, Hermione, and Ginny hurried forward to be introduced.

**

* * *

**

Whisper- Ooooh gimmie a piece of THAT!

**Nora- SEXY SEXY!!!**

* * *

Arthur Bennet had already gone over to greet them. "Ah, Mr. Bingley this must be Mr. Harry Darcy. How charming sir. And this lovely woman must be your sister?"

The woman had pale skin, that was flawless- total perfection. She had a rosy complexion and perfectly shaped lips. Her light blue eyes swept around the room surveying the party as she offered her hand. The silvery blonde curtain of hair swung behind her. "Miss Fluer Bingley."

Arthur smiled. "Might I introduce you to three very fine young women? This is Hermione, and Ginevra, my older girls, and this here is the host's daughter a Miss Cho Lucas." Mr. Darcy's eyes darted over to them sweeping over them quickly before striding away toward the section with the drinks. Fluer cast a longing look after him. "Ronald I think I'll go join him."

Hermione smiled shyly at Mr. Bingley as he asked her to dance. Ginny and Cho giggled it seemed the pair were already smitten with each other. They hurried over to the side, where they could listen in on the couple as they danced.

"How long do you plan to stay in the countryside Mr. Bingley?" Hermione asked casually. She kept her eyes lowered modestly as they danced.

"Ms. Bennet I wish you would call me Ron, or at least Ronald."

"Well then you'll have to call me Hermione sir."

"Well then Ms. Hermione, I'll have you know that it was I who suggested a trip to the country. I've heard that many young people have recently graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I intended to meet some of them. You see Harry and I attend Durmstrang, and my sister-Fluer- went to Beauxtons."

"So do you plan on staying here long before returning to your city residence?"

"I've been thinking of extending my visit. Already the country has captured my heart."

Cho smiled and whispered quickly to her friend, "I'm going to grab a drink, I'll be right back."

Ginny wasn't paying attention and slid down into a chair a little farther down the hall. A cool voice cut into her thoughts. "Ms. Bennet I believe?"

The voice was low, and serious. She looked up into shocking green eyes. "Yes. Mr. Harry Darcy I believe?" she spoke coolly her tone. "Why aren't you dancing sir?"

"I don't believe in dancing. A rather frivolous exercise. Don't you think?"

"In fact I beg to differ. I find it quite invigorating."

Harry's face snapped toward her and Ginny struggled to keep the smile of her face, as it played about her lips. "Well perhaps you would like to dance?" She asked waiting for an invitation that she would be his partner. There was no harm in getting to know that man. Especially with the company he kept.

"Indeed I will" Ginny stood up, but Harry was turning away toward Ms. Fluer. "I hope to speak with you soon Ms. Ginevra." Ginny watched him stalk of toward his female companion anger blazing in her eyes. _'How dare he!' _Of all the women in the room, he picked the lady he knew, rather than socializing with new friends.

**

* * *

**

Nora: OMG he may be sexy but what an-

**Whisper: Nora… watch your mouth :)**

* * *

Ginny found Cho and whispered in her ear about what she had happened. Cho stifled a laugh. "Clearly you have frightened off poor Mr. Darcy, Ginny. What are we to do with you?"

Ginny lifted her head proudly and dragged Cho across the room. "Come let's go sit somewhere we won't be disturbed. Surely you've already picked up on gossip about Mr. Bingley's companions?"

They headed to a table, in the shadows of the room. No one was sitting there, and no one seemed interested in them as they passed. On the way they overheard Parvati and Lavender telling Mrs. Bennet some exciting news. "THE MILITIA IS COMING TO TOWN!" Lavender's face flushed as she practically screamed the news. Mrs. Bennet seemed nearly as excited as the young girls. She grasped Parvati's hand and whispered in a hushed tone. "This means plenty of opportunities for my young girls!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she and Cho settled into the table. Sipping her gillywater delicately Cho leaned toward Ginny. "Alright well Mr. Bingley's sister, Ms. Fluer is obviously very famous in the city. She will receive a huge sum of money when she is married, and at the current time is the only person to inherited Mr. Ronald's fortune. Yet, for some mysterious reason she remains unmarried. I've asked around, but everyone is just as puzzled. She is gorgeous."

Ginny grinned wickedly. "We'll just have to assume that her beautiful face masks an evil witch underneath, desperate to be the only one to gain from her brother's death." Cho laughed.

"No I think, she's set her sights on Harry Darcy. He's even richer than Mr. Bingley. 10,000 Galleons a year. He's full of gold!"

Ginny laughed brushing back a bit of red hair that had escaped her updo, when Fluer Bingley walked by. She was talking in a low voice to Mr. Darcy. They didn't see the two sitting in the back corner. "It's the worst party I've been to in ages, don't you agree Harry? For years we have been socializing with the best, and now we've lost our opportunity in the city. I simply don't know how Ronald can think of staying here for even another day. It's simply barbaric. Did you see some of the dress robes the men are in? And oh my, the dresses on the women? We certainly aren't at Madam Maxime's masquerade ball."

She shook her head and the silvery blonde hair rippled out behind her. It was no doubt she was beautiful in the fancy light blue silk dress she wore. Tutting she said. "I think I'll go call the carriage. I'm ready to retire from this eyesore."

Darcy made no reply, and a few minutes later Mr. Bingley walked up. His eyes shone with excitement. Ginny took a sip of her firewhisky, and positioned herself to better hear their conversation.

"I've never been to a party where so many pretty girls were out and about. I think this has been the most fun I've had since we left Durmstrang. Did you meet anyone Harry?"

"No, but I noticed you did, Ron. You were dancing with the prettiest girl in the room."

Ginny and Cho leaned forward swearing they saw Mr. Bingley's face flush. "Yes, that's true, she is lovely isn't she. Hermione Bennet. Quite a pretty girl and so sweet. I think I've found a reason to stay in the country a bit longer, don't you think? But what about her sister Ms. Ginevra Bennet wasn't it? I saw the pair of you talking. Isn't she just as lovely?"

Harry took a long sip of his butterbeer before replying, "I suppose she is tolerable."

Cho gasped, and put a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder. "How rude, he shouldn't have said such a thing! Come let's go find someone to dance with." The pair walked straight by Mr. Darcy heads held high. Casting a kind smile at Ron as they passed. "At least he seems a good match for Jane."

Cho nodded, as they went to sit with Hannah. Her eyes were glazed over with boredom. Mr. Darcy came up to them. "I was wondering if I might sit and speak with you ladies." Cho nodded stiffly. Hannah broke a long awkward silence.

"Mr. Darcy what do you think the best thing to do is when trying to encourage affections?"

"Talk."

Ginny let a smirk settle over her face. "I disagree." Harry seemed surprised she had spoken out.

"No, well then what do you think, Ms. Bennet?"

"Dancing- Only if one's partner is barely tolerable." With that said Ginny walked away feeling the swell of pride in herself, as often happened after she had delivered a great comeback at someone. She could hear Mr. Darcy's silence behind her, and Cho struggling to control a bit of giggles.

**

* * *

**

Nora: YES! YOU GO GIRL!!!

**Whisper: BURN, BURN BABY BURN!**

* * *

Later that evening at the Bennet household Hermione and Ginny lay side by side in the bed they shared in their bedroom. They laughed lightly remembering the way Ron had stayed with Hermione the entire evening. "Oh, Gin he is a good man- I know it!" Hermione said, her face alight.

"Yes, I think he won't be leaving until you'll be coming to the city with him!" Ginny stated boldly.

Hermione swatted her playfully. "Well at least I can cross Mr. Harry Darcy off the list of men you might be married to. I still can't believe what he said about you. How rude!"

Ginny grinned impishly. "Well it won't bother me anymore. I've decided that I will loathe him for all of eternity…………"

**

* * *

**

Chapter by Whisperheart. Editing By: NoraBora

**Random Comments… Both of us sitting at the PC XD**

**Bolded stuff is our comments that we made during the movie ;) There is gonna be A LOT of that during our favorite scenes xD**

**Love, hate, comment?**

**Yes click that little green button down there. You know you want to! **


	3. Author's Note

**A/N**

**Sorry guys this isn't gonna be a proper chapter. Both Whisper and I (NoraBora) have just started high school, and don't have much time to write, so Pride and Magic is going to be put on hold. We'll try to punch out a few chapters over holidays and such, and our first one is end of October-ish. **

**This story has 13 chapters total, so it isn't a long fanfic, and our plot is figured out, it's just that we have no time to write it. **

**Sorry everyone D:**


End file.
